


Seduction

by nanuk_dain



Series: Person of Interest Fanart [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold takes the initiative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/104095/104095_original.jpg)


End file.
